Aftermath
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Fic: John Cena expects to deal with the bloody aftermath following his TLC match with Edge at Unforgiven but luckily it's not anything like what he expected. Cena/OC


This is a one-shot I wrote a couple years ago and I turned it into something new. I own nothing but myself here. R&R

* * *

"Get the hell off me!" Okay, do I have a sign on my back that says 'please suffocate?' These damn EMT guys were starting to get on my last damn nerve. So what if I had just been in a TLC match? That didn't mean I needed their help. Hell, I'm not even bleeding. My shoulder is a little sore, that's it! The last thing I need is a bunch of people I can't stand hovering over me like I'm a kid. The 2 guys finally finished up and left me alone in my locker room. I slipped off into my own dream world as I thought about the match. Unforgiven had been one hell of a night, Edge and I busted our asses. I looked down at _my_ WWE title laying on the table in front of me. I was focusing so hard on the belt I didn't ever hear the tapping on my door. Out of the corner of my eye I watched it slowly open. My girlfriend walked in, she was studying me. I couldn't tell, she did it quite often. She sat down beside me, putting her hand on the small of my back. Even when I had just finished a match, sweat and blood everywhere she was never afraid to touch me. And I loved the feeling. 

"John.." she whispered. "I just spoke to your dad outside. He told me to tell you again how proud he was of you. We both are.." Seeing my dad out there cheering me on and sharing that moment with him as a 3-time WWE Champion is an amazing feeling. One I will never forget. My mood was sour for some reason, and I think she knew that. She moved and kissed me softly on the cheek, eyeing the side of my face. I still hadn't looked directly at her I just stared straight ahead like a true Marine would to his commanding officer.

"I don't understand why I can't feel anything right now.. My body is numb, sore as hell, but I still don't _feel_ anything." I could see the confusion hit her face as I told her this. She grabbed onto my hand, squeezing it.

"John, I know what you're going through right now. You're emotionally drained and all I can do is say I'm here for you.. And I love you." I turned my face slightly to look in her deep, brown eyes. God, I loved those eyes. She gently kissed my lips and pulled away, lightly tugging on my bottom lip. I pulled on her wrist as she straddled my waist. I brought her face close to mine and whispered in her ear, "I love you too." She looked up at me, words couldn't described exactly what she meant to me.

"Tonight… let me take your pain away." He kissed her, full of heat and passion. She ad him completely crazy, and he wanted her touch more than anything right now. She pulled away from me, pressing her index finger to my lips. "No Johnny… not here." She pulled herself up off my lap and grabbed my hand. "Follow me.."

She lead me into the shower stall in the back of my locker room. She turned on the hot water as steam filled the room. I watched her, my eyes fixated on her every move no matter how small. She faced me, a small, shy smile on her face as she reached down and unbuckled my belt. I ran my hand through he silky smooth brunette hair, down her flawless arms, stopping at the hem of her shirt. She gave me that glance I know all too well as she lifted her arms to be relieved of the garment. She stood in front of me, black lace bra and a body of perfection and I couldn't help but think I was the luckiest man alive. I couldn't help but stare.

Sooner, rather than later all our clothes were on the floor of the bathroom. We stood under the water the intoxicating smell of coconuts and lime hitting my face. Pouring some on a bath-sponge she danced around me rubbing the liquid into my bruised and battered body. My back, chest, arms… she was hitting all the right spots. I closed my eyes, leaning into her touch as she moved around me. Closing the gap between us I locked my arms around her, she wasn't going anywhere for the time being. I put my head against her chest.. "help me feel.." I whispered, meaning every word of it.

She looked up at me, kissing my lips in a rage of passion, love and lust. I loved when she got in these moods. I picked her up in my arms, her legs instantly wrapping around my waist. I received a small moan from her as I backed her up against the shower wall. They only grew louder from that point on…

* * *

She wrapped her body in a large, warm towel, as she stepped back into my locker room. She stood leaning in the doorway just staring at me, again. I pulled a pair of shorts over my boxers as I looked at her a smiled. "Hey baby," she immediately let out her girly little giggle. "Why don't you get ready to go back to the hotel? I'm going to go down to catering and grab a bottle of water. You want anything?" She shook her head no and smirked, "hurry back." I gave her a quick, but passionate kiss and headed for the door.

* * *

"Hey John, that was an amazing match tonight man. You okay?" I grabbed my water and turned around to come face to face with an old friend, Shawn Michaels. He walked up to me, shaking my hand.

"Hey Shawn, you had a pretty good night too. Yeah, I'm doing better now.. My girl helped me out a little bit." We both smiled at each other, I think he could probably tell I was the happiest I had been while he had known me on RAW.

"So, you're getting pretty serious with her huh?" He questioned me, although I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer to that. I knew my smile had just increased in size times a million.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that.. I don't know what I would do without her." I watched as Shawn too grabbed a bottle of water and turned to leave but not before looking back at me.

"Don't let her go dude.. She brings out the best in you." I just nodded. "I won't."

* * *

I pushed the door to my locker room open and smiled to myself. She was dressed in her grey sweatpants that read "Chaingang" up the side and her Cena sweatshirt and socks. I threw my water bottle in my gear back as I threw it over my shoulder and around my back. I walked over to the couch and picked up her sleeping form in my arms. Her face instantly buried in my neck. She started to wake up a little as a pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "Shh.. Go back to sleep." I carried her out to my rental and tucked her into the passengers seat. Once I drove back to the hotel I carried her upstairs and straight into bed.

I took off my shorts and shirt, wearing nothing but my usual boxers as I climbed into bed beside her. She immediately got as close to my body as possible, snuggling into my chest. "Johnny.." she whispered, groggy and tired. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her body. "I love you." I reached over and turned out the light as I laid against her and softly pressed my lips to hers. "I love you too, Ashley"


End file.
